Granger Danger
by Monkiegrl360
Summary: 11 years after Hogwarts, Hermione and Draco are married with a son, Scorpius. As Hermione puts Scorpy down for a nap, she gets an email from an old friend, and is quite surprised to see what her friend sent to her. Characters belong to JKR and the song lyrics were written by Darren Criss for AVPM. No flames. BEING REVISED!
1. Chapter 1

_Just a reminder, Dumbledore and Snape ARE alive because Harry killed Voldemort earlier on than in the books. Therefore, Hermione doesn't have a problem living at the Manor because she was never tortured there. Please read Switcheroo, Switcheree, as this is the sequel. NEWLY REVISED VERSION! _:)

* * *

><p>Granger Danger Chapter 1<p>

In late June of 1999, Hermione became the new Missus Malfoy. Their wedding was breathtaking and it took place at her parents house, in the backyard. The work Molly and Narcissa did for them was wonderful, by baking the cakes, decorating the yard as if it were winter in the middle of summer.

A year after their wedding day, they found out they were going to be parents. They were very excited, and wanted all of their friends to know. Her friends and family were supportive and congratulated them.

* * *

><p>The first month of my pregnancy was a disaster. The smells of coffee and eggs in the morning caused me to run to the bathroom. Draco felt helpless with this part of the pregnancy. I told him that he might have to stop making coffee for a while. The look on his face made me want to get the entire pregnancy over with already, but he agreed. It'd be only for the first month anyway.<p>

I visited my parents. They were the first to know about it, then Draco and I told his parents. They told us they would be more than happy to help out once the baby comes. We stayed for dinner at my parent's house one night, we were having steak. Just _looking_ at the meat made me feel nauseous. Draco immediately recognized the look I had on my face, and helped me to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, my parents came to the door and knocked, Draco was kind enough to let them in.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry. The nausea will pass by the end of the first month. Would you want any anti-nausea medicine?" My mother asked worriedly, remembering when she was pregnant with me.

"No, it's okay mum, it's passed," I answered. "We have potions for pregnancy symptoms back at the mansion. If not, we could just ask Draco's Godfather."

"I'm sure he would like that, love," he said, and I giggled a little. I walked carefully out of the bathroom, Draco and my dad on either side of me, just for reassurance. Mum was nice enough to make me a small serving of macaroni and cheese, and I shared a little with Draco. He seemed to like it. They finished their dinners, we said our goodbyes then left on Draco's broom for home.


	2. Chapter 2

Granger Danger Chapter 2

I felt bad for my wife. I never knew how harsh being pregnant would be for a woman. Morning sickness is nearly over for her, then I can go back to making my coffee in the mornings. It's not too early to do a charm and see what the sex of the baby is. Magic is better to use than the Muggle technology for pregnancies. That's what I've been told at least.

Hermione was getting used to the morning sickness. Severus was kind enough to make the potions needed for her to take for the nausea. All we had to do was promise not to name our child after him.

* * *

><p>The first month went by fast, soon I was getting over the morning sickness. My mother told me what else there was to expect during the upcoming months of my pregnancy. She warned me of cravings, weight gain, back, foot and leg pain. Body aches and swelling of my feet won't happen for a few months, but Draco and I will take it as it comes. We are very excited to be having a baby. Molly has offered to throw a baby shower closer to my due date. I wonder if any of my Muggle friends would like to come.<p>

I have this feeling it's going to be a boy, and my feelings are usually correct. If I tell Draco, he'll just argue with me, so I'm going to tell him I'd rather wait until the birth to find out the sex. Muggles do that all the time.

"Draco, honey, I have something to talk to you about," I called up to him from the stairs.

"I'll be right down in a moment!" He yelled back, so I walked to the couch and waited for him. Surprisingly, he did come down after only a few minutes, and sat down with me.

"What do you want to talk about? Something wrong with the baby?" He asked worriedly.

"Nothing is wrong but it is about the baby. I was thinking that maybe we don't use magic to find out the sex until the birth. Before you start, I'm also going to add that I have this feeling, a strong one, and I know we're going to have a boy." I told him, and he had his thinking look on. It took him a minute to take in what I just said, and smiled at me.

"I agree, I want it to be a surprise too," he said then kissed me. "But we should look up names in case it's a girl.."

"Okay, but only in case I'm wrong, and have you ever known me to be wrong, Draco?" I smirked at him. He thought and thought but came up with nothing. "Exactly. Now come on, it's time for dinner, and I'm starving!" I pulled him off the couch, then we walked together to the dining hall to eat dinner.

* * *

><p><em>A shoutout to KishiegoLizzie, who left a review on the old chapter 1, what page is it that you're talking about on Facebook? :) send me a PM once you see this please. thank you. Oh, and go read some of my original Head Canons! It's a small collection, but I do hope you read and enjoy what I have :)<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Tell me if I need to add on to this. It's SO short!

* * *

><p><em>"Okay, but only in case I'm wrong, and have you ever known me to be wrong, Draco?" I smirked at him. He thought and thought but came up with nothing. "Exactly. Now come on, it's time for dinner, and I'm starving!" I pulled him off the couch, then we walked together to the dining hall to eat dinner.<em>

**Granger Danger Chapter 3**

The cravings started early.

Every minute, every hour, and every day, Hermione wanted ice cream and pickles. It sounded disgusting to me, but whatever she wanted, I'd get for her. No matter what time of day, even at two o'clock in the morning. She's going to fly me crazy with these cravings of hers, but I love her anyway.

* * *

><p>Merlin, these cravings are crazy. All I want to eat is ice cream and pickles! And I hate pickles! I have cravings all day and all night, and poor Draco has to get up at night to scoop ice cream for me. I love him. I just wondered how long this would go on for.<p>

Since my mum and dad were at a dentist conference for the weekend, I decided to go talk to the motherly figure I have in the Wizarding World: Molly Weasley. Molly loves me if I were her own daughter. She has done so much for me and Draco. I could also ask Narcissa, if she weren't too busy to answer my questions. Since it was dangerous for pregnant women to apparate, I thought to ask Molly to come over to the Manor instead in my Patronus. It was a tad quicker than sending an owl.

About ten minutes later, I received a reply back from her.

_Hermione, I would love to come over, but Bill, Fleur, and their daughter are coming over for dinner. Maybe Mrs. Malfoy could answer your questions on pregnancy? You mentioned your parents were out of town. She is your mother-in-law, she'd be more than happy to answer anything you have to ask. If anything changes, send me an owl. Love Molly._

'I guess the only way for my questions to be answered is to ask Narcissa. I wonder where she is.' I thought sadly to myself.


End file.
